


red & purple

by zenexit



Series: homestuck fic requests [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Analysis, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, ha cha cha, the angst is what comes next, this can be pale or flushed whatever you want my man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: Sometimes lies are necessary and that’s all you tend to think about when his icon pops up on your browser.





	red & purple

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i wanted to write smth soft but this is just kinda ranty character analysis about what i think would go through karkats mind when having gamzee as a pale partner

Sometimes lies are necessary and that’s all you tend to think about when his icon pops up on your browser. Before you had met Gamzee in real life, or whatever the fuck people wanted to call this fucked up game, you didn’t think the two of you ever would. It wasn’t because you didn’t want to.

The world was cruel to rust bloods, let alone to whatever the fuck you were. You could admire those whispered about in books long since burned, letting their words and promises of rebellion flow through you, but that didn’t change how the world worked. There were groups on Alternia that said clowns were some of the most oppressed on this shit hole of a planet, and part of you always wanted to believe something ridiculous like that. One of the highest bloods there were? Oppressed? Over what?

You knew plenty about history, what else did you have to do in a Hive that was locked in at all times for your own good. Your lussus screaming nonstop, voice run raw from it. You knew about the expectation to be subjuggulators, to lead an army, to protect the high bloods. But wasn’t that good? You had always wanted an honor like that, but deep down you knew the moment came to join the army in its plight to conquer the universe you would be put down like a dog for being a different blood color. That you had gotten this far without them doing it yet was already a miracle. That you even had a lussus to watch over you was a damn gift from some cruel maker you hoped you never got the chance to meet.

The first time you two had talked online it felt like a mistake, both of you in the same stream watching some gold blood pull some wild tricks. The friendship had been fast after that, Gamzee finding your shit funny for some unknown reason. You never told him, but you looked a lot into clown church. Learning all about their final dark carnival bullshit, about what they believed in and the proof of their precious miracles and all of that totally ludacris bullshit. Not that you would ever tell him that, what right did you have to call out his people’s bullshit lie when you were living one?

You never told him, not ever. Later in the game when you all met face to face you kept it hidden from everyone but Terezi who could smell it. You never knew what he would do if he knew, but part of you never wanted to tempt it from him or anyone else. You should never tempt an honest troll, right?

Gamzee knew just what to say to you always, it was stupid shit. It was beyond fucking stupid shit. He would listen, tell you to calm down and send you those shitty smiley faces that had some ridiculously sized nose. Maybe Gamzee never should have made you feel as good as he did, but you appreciated someone trying to be positive with you no matter what it came to. Everyone else gave up, and let you stew in your shit.

You always wanted to do the same for him, but for some reason Gamzee was unflinchable. Maybe those clown gods of his were real, and his sweet elixirs (which were of course just complete poison) actually had a fucking purpose. Or maybe, and this would be the real damn kicker, is that he was just a good person. A troll who got the chance to just be happy and easy going all the time, someone who wasn’t worried about the future he was locked into. You knew Gamzee was probably just as capable of violence as the rest of them, but you held your comments back. For the first time you trusted someone, a highblood, and you weren’t going to take that chance from them.

There was pretty little Gamzee could do to hurt you at this point or betray you. You knew you’d stick with him the way he stuck with you for years without ever even knowing what it was he was doing for you. What would he even have to gain from that anyway? He didn’t have shit that he couldn’t get before this damn meteor.

Now of course you were all on this hellhole together, locked out of what you were all almost killed for. Hopefully, you would get the chance to get free from this fuckery soon. There’s only so much shit everyone around you can take.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this and wanna req a fic go ahead and leave ideas below or submit them to me on my tumblr @ zenexit


End file.
